Alphabet Psychiatry
by lemonsensei
Summary: A collection of ficlets, each with an individual theme about Yuki and Shuichi. Current chapter: B is for Beneath is it possible for the uke to control the seme? I suck at summaries, sorry... Warnings: a little violent but not really..., shonenai
1. A is for Arsenic

Disclaimer: "Gravitation" and everything to do with it is owned by Maki Murakami, not me. I'm just borrowing her characters for a little while.

A/N: Thank you to my friend and beta, Veronica. (And she thinks she can't beta?) To everyone reading this – sorry if it's a little confusing…

A/N(2): This story is told from Shuichi's point of view. The 'you' in the story is Yuki.

A IS FOR ARSENIC

Wide eyes darted from the shattered glass, flecked with blood, to the man lying on the ground, moaning in agony. And there you were, standing in the middle, not a hint of remorse marring your perfectly livid face, flushed with rage deriving from your jealousy.

It started out as a simple night. Just the two of us at the bar, and we weren't even arguing. You didn't seem to be drinking too much, but then again, I never can tell. But then it all came crashing down, the serenity shattering into a thousand pieces with just a simple gesture. You had stood up to get our coats. You were being the perfect date that night, holding the doors open for me, asking what _I_ wanted. I thought the moment would last in our minds as our first peaceful date. I thought that, for once, we would have the memory of a romantic experience not fueled by your hunger to consume me, but rather to be with me.

But I'm always wrong. And there he was, moments after you had stood up, whispering in my ear, hands on my waist. I tried to protest, tried to get him away before you came back, but he wouldn't listen. No one ever does. You expected to take me home quietly, leave the bar without a scene, but you saw a stranger pressed against me as silent tears streamed down my face.

Nobody saw it coming. Within a second, you had grabbed the man off of me and dragged him outside, where you tossed him to the cold cement. He tried to stop you, I tried to calm you down, but your mind was full of nothing but pure hatred for a man you didn't even know. You were relentless and unmerciful, relishing in each of the man's cries for help as you kicked him. You told him over and over again who I belonged to, claiming me like property. In a final show of anger, you reached behind you and grabbed a broken shot glass from off a trash can, throwing it at his face and taking pride in the sight of crimson blood seeping from the man's skin as the jagged clear glass sliced through his face.

And then you just left him there. Dragging me behind you, we quickly entered your car and sped away into the night. Your eyes shot hot daggers of anger, and I couldn't tell if you were mad at me, or still seething in your despise for the man at the bar. I didn't dare ask, knowing that in times like this, you were best left to stew in your own heated fury.

We entered the apartment and just as I crossed the threshold, you slammed the door behind me. The entire room shattered with the force you used to close the door, and I briefly wondered whether it would have been safer to have stayed in the speeding car. You took a few steps towards the bedroom, but I stayed where I was, too afraid to move.

And then you did the most unexpected thing of the entire night. You noticed I wasn't behind you. Turning around, I swore I saw a faint smirk spread across your face as you swiftly closed the distance I had created between the two of us. Placing one hand on my hip and the other around my waist, you crushed our lips together without a moment's hesitation, forcing your tongue into my mouth. Shocked, all I could do was accept the kiss, a mix of lust and wrath, two of the most deadly of sins. Biting down harshly, I could feel the warm metallic blood oozing from my lips as it filled both of our mouths. When angered, your kiss was savage and deadly. You could tear me apart from the inside out; devour me with a single slip of your toxic lips.

Your kisses were like arsenic, slipping down my throat and killing me in an instant. I would die in your arms, and yet you continued to ravage my mouth, making me taste my own blood.

But was your special brand of poison really toxic? And just then, I knew that the answer was no… your kisses of arsenic are _intoxicating_.

END

A/N: I tend to post after I get reviews, so as to not clutter up this site with bad fics no one's going to read! Haha… just joshing. But it would be nice if you reviewed… I'm always looking for criticism (and the occasional compliment would be nice!). I plan on having an alphabet thing going on... but I might get a little lazy >0. Anyway, comment! heh thanx.


	2. B is for Beneath

Disclaimer: Maki Murakami owns Gravitation. Clearly I do not.

A/N: Eep! Sorry for taking so long to update. This chapter is from the point of view of Yuki. The 'you' is Shuichi.

B IS FOR BENEATH

I sat hunched over my computer, completely absorbed in my latest novel. That's probably why you, notorious for your lack of stealthiness, were able to get into the apartment without my noticing.

Without warning, you wrapped your arms around my waist and squealed into my ear, "Yuki! I'm hoome!"

"Shut up, baka, I'm trying to work!" I growled, attempting to fling you off, which proved only to make you cling on tighter.

"Damnit," I cursed, pushing away from my desk with great force. You flew backwards and landed softly on your cute little butt.

"Aw, Yuki, don't be so mean!" you whined, rubbing your rear as you walked over to my desk. You sat on the edge of my desk, staring with puppy dog eyes at me as I attempted to get back into my novel.

No such luck. You were stuck on my mind, and you weren't going anywhere.

"Fine! If you want me so bad, then it's me you'll get!" I yelled. I pushed you off the desk with as much ease as if I were clearing paper from a table. You bounced onto the ground, staring at me with wide eyes. I straddled your waist, sitting on your lap, and you just sat there, stunned.

I lunged for your tender lips. I could taste them, mere centimeters away from my own, but I didn't dare go any further. I would never push you where you didn't want to go; I couldn't possibly mar your innocent features without your consent.

"Why'd you stop?" you whispered breathlessly, breaking out of your trance.

Oh, you want to go there all right, you little idiot. I crashed into your lips, breaking any space between us with one fluid movement. I pressed against your thin body, my fingertips traveling your upper arms; your hands roaming my back. I circled my arms around your waist and stood up, dragging you with me. Our lips remained connected even as I brought you to the bedroom, hungrily devouring eachother's mouths, fearing seperation for some reason I couldn't begin to grasp.

I tossed you to the bed and you sat there, smiling enticingly as if to say 'come and get me'. Willingly I obliged, stepping out of my socks as I crawled onto the bed.

Blood pounded through my veins at the mere sight of your flustered face, and I couldn't stand being apart from you for any longer. I grabbed at you in the dark room, tearing off your shirt and finding your body with trained precision. I had begun to memorize every curve of your abdomen, every bump of your chest, and I wanted it all. Desire took over; lust controlled both of us as we ravished eachother. It seemed as if all thought had ceased and all I could see was you, with your smooth skin shimmering as you writhed beneath me, your pink hair sticking to your forehead with steaming sweat, your violet eyes sparkling with passion. I need you, Shuichi.

Not many people would be able to understand some of the emotions that go through my head as I lie above you. You consume my mind and I cannot think of anything but you and your wants, your needs and desires. You lay beneath me, which makes it so unexpected that you are capable of controlling me.

XXXXX

A/N: Ohmygoodness... that was short. Well, please review! Comments are mucho appreciated. Thank you!


End file.
